All At Once
by bobmarley3
Summary: Max has no interest in being what others want her to be. What happens when she meets Fang? Will that change? -All Human- -Way Better than summary- -Fax!Eggy!-
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction. I know that it's a little out of line and the characters are a little off but hear me out. I like to write original stories but I wanted to see how it would be if I edited this one to be a Maximum Ride Fanfiction. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but please review so I can know if I should keep writing it or not. That is also why there are other characters added in. Like I said before, this is my FIRST fanfiction. Review! Tell me if I need more, need less, need to rethink the whole thing or even if I need to party cause I can! I honestly just want to know if I actually am a good author. Thank you!**

**Bobmarley3**


	2. Chapter 1

I struggled to get ready for another day at school, this time with a bright green cast weighing down my right foot. I have a good week and a half before I get it off but this is my first day at school with it. We just had two weeks off for winter break. I hobbled over to my closet and threw on a pair of black basketball shorts that I stole from my brother and a green sweatshirt with 'Ride 7' on the back. Maximum Ride. That's my name. I threw my brown sun streaked hair into a sloppy side bun before sliding my but down the stairs.

When I got down, I was greeted in the kitchen by Ashton stuffing his face, Anna cooking breakfast, Bryan reading the paper, Angel skipping around the table, a bulldog with an under bite, and a pile of yarn, no, my dog. Explain? Okay.

Ashton is my tall older brother. He's 19 with brown hair and green eyes. Angel is my little sister who is 10, with golden curls and bright blue eyes. Anna and Bryan are our caretaker guardian things. When we were little, our parents and my younger brother died in a car accident. Anna, my mom's sister, and Bryan, Anna's husband now take care of us. Anna is a bubbly blonde with blue eyes and Bryan is a tall brown haired, brown eyed dude. Then like I said before I broke my ankle two weeks ago playing field hockey.

"Max!" Angel said pulling my chair out for me. I sat down and filled my plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Max we are leaving in like five minutes." Ashton told me but it came out of more of a "Mah wrl evin n fuh mnt."

"Muh pay athun." I replied back. I took I bite of the piece of bacon in my hand the held the other half out to my dog who sat under the table staring at me with hunger. We have two dogs, an English bulldog and a Puli. I know odd mix right? The bulldog is Lucy and the Puli is Marley. Marley ate the bacon with joy, though I couldn't see his eyes through his dreads.

"Come on Max!" Ashton yelled to me as he slammed the garage door behind him with his free hand. I quickly stood on my good foot and grabbed my crutches.

"Bye Anna. Bryan." I said to them as I left the house. I climbed into Ashton's black jeep. Yeah, our family is kind of rich. Don't ask me why Ashton wanted the jeep of all things. He backed the tall car out of the driveway and drove to my best friends Ella and Nudge's house.

Ella and Nudge are sisters, but Nudge is adopted. Ella is an average height Hispanic girl with long dark brown hair and the same color eyes. Nudge is average height, skinny, and has mocha colored skin with pretty brown eyes and hair.

They walked out of their house, obvious that they had spent an hour or two on their outfits, makeup and hair. They climbed in the car quickly an Ashton continued on to school.

"Max! What did you spend like 30 seconds on your outfit? Not that you look bad its just you look like you just got back from a basketball game or something! I mean you look pretty cause you always look pretty but seriously? If you would actually dress like me and Ella or something guys would be all over you and you could get a boyfri-mhp." Nudge was cut off by Ella's hand.

"Thanks Ella I think my ears were gonna fall off." I thanked her quickly.

"Mine did that the day I met her." Ashton stated completely serious. I laughed, and then turned up the radio when I heard my FAVORITE song come on the radio. Did I say favorite? I meant least. I started singing the words, mocking the song.

"Well the dog days are ovaaahhh!" I sang loudly. I hate that song with a burning passion. Ella and Nudge joined in. By the time the song was over a few people were staring at us in the parking lot. We all burst out in laughter. I pulled out my crutches and walked into the school with Ella and Nudge. I guess it wasn't walking. I guess it was more of… crutching. They chatted all about their winter breaks while I just listened. I wasn't actually listening though. I was really focusing on everyone around me. A few people stared at my leg, but other than that nothing new happened until I was almost at my locker. Right before I got there I noticed one of the people staring at me I had never seen before. I guess he was new.

The boy was tall with black hair and dark eyes, almost like an obsidian color. He was very tan too, not like dark colored skin but tan. He was looking at me but I quickly looked away when I saw him make eye contact. I also noticed another boy standing next to him. The other one looked the same age, but had blonde hair with a reddish tint, and pale blue eyes.

I got to my locker without looking back. Ella and Nudge had left me already, I noticed. Geez, how am I going to manage the walk to class? As I leaned on the crutches, I threw the books I needed to the ground, not even bothering to keep the stack neat. I threw my bag in my locker and shut it. I tried to bend down to pick up my books but ended up dropping my crutches.

"Jesus." I breathed, and then sighed still on my one dumb foot. When I looked over to where my books were, they were gone. I looked up to see the guy with blonde-reddish hair and pale blue eyes holding my three books for me. I scrunched my eyebrows and turned back to my crutches on the ground. Also gone. What the? I turned back to the guy, then turned around again, relief washing over my face as I saw Ashton holding my crutches.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner I had to get my stuff." Ashton told me, handing me the crutches.

"S'ok." I said regaining my balance. Ashton looked at the guy behind me who was holding my books and his own.

"Are you a new kid?" Ashton asked. The boy nodded.

"My name is Jeffery Burgess. You can call me Iggy." He stated clearly.

"Iggy?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"It's a nickname. I just saw you and thought you might need some help." He replied

"Well thanks but-" I was cut off by Ashton

"I have to go Max. Looks like Iggy can help. Bye!" He ran off to his class after whispering to Iggy 'She's stubborn. Good luck.' I stuck my tongue out at him and looked back at Iggy. He smiled. I stared.

"What is your first class?" I asked him.

"English." Iggy replied to me.

"Same. Let's go." I said and started walking, err, crutching. You know what I mean. Then Iggy tried to start a conversation with me.

"Is he your brother?"

"Yes." I do not want to talk.

"What's your name? I never found out."

"Max."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Ashton."

"I have a brother. He was with me earlier. He has almost the same schedule as me. He's in English already. He doesn't look anything like me." Is there an off button?

"Cool."

"Max, you don't talk much. I hope you don't hate me secretly." He said with a worried look. I cracked a grin.

"I like you Iggy." I said simply.

"Good." He said back. And then we got to English.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading if you are, and thanks for reviewing if you do. Thanks for my first reviewer! Without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Rhyme master) :D**

* * *

><p>Iggy sits next to me in English and his brother sits in front of him. His brother is the one with dark hair. Iggy passed me notes during class, too.<p>

_How did you break you ankle?_ He wrote.

_**Field Hockey.**_ I replied.

_Oh. Can I sign your cast?_

_**Sure thing.**_

_Fang keeps staring at you._

_**Who in the heck is Fang?**_

_My brother!_

_**Oh. Fang?**_

_His nickname. His real name is Nick._

_**Ohh.**_

_Are you a good singer? You look like one. _That surprised me. I like to sing, yes. I don't tell other people, no. I'll just say no. I started writing when I was interrupted.

"Maximum? When was William Shakespeare born?" Mr. Cantar asked me.

"April 26th, 1564." I replied without looking up. He continued with the lesson, surprised.

_**No.**_ I felt the gaze of Fang when I handed the note back to Iggy. English ended soon and I made my way to the music classroom with Fang _and_ Iggy? Yay. I have a feeling I will be seeing them a lot. I only keep them around cause I need someone to carry my books. Iggy is nice though. As soon as I sat down, I was called up to talk to my favorite teacher, Mr. Evans.

"Max! How you doing? How's your ankle? Listen, we're doing a school production and we need a list of songs to sing. They need to be good and your probably gonna be lead unless one of these losers is better." He held up his hand to the side of his mouth. "I doubt it. So I will give you this pad of paper and this pen," He said handing me each one. "And you go sit in the hallway and work on that!"

I went back to my desk and put down my pencil I was holding for some reason. Great, lead.

"Max! Will you sit by meeee? Iggy asked in a singsong voice, trying to embarrass me I'm sure.

"Negatory." I replied.

"WHHHY?" he yelled.

"Things to do." I said. Apparently Iggy already had some friends because he went straight to where some guys are and sat with them instead.

"Oh, and Max?" Mr. Evans called me up again. "Could you please sing me a song so I can show these lard heads over here that you can sing?" I looked over to a group of kids looking at me. I sighed.

"Will you buy a new guitar for the room?" I answered. He thought for a moment.

"Done." Yes! The ones we have are boring.

"Umm. I need a chair, and a guitar." Two kids got up and brought them to me. I sat down and tested the guitar. By now the whole class was watching. I learned to play a lot of instruments when I was young, so I was good at the guitar. I played the first note and began to sing.

**( A/N- If I die Young- The Band Perry, listen to it!)**

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<br>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a<br>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

Though everyone clapped and cheered (especially Iggy), I came to a stand and crutched into the hallway. I sunk down against the wall sticking my bad foot out and leaning the crutches against the wall. I started writing good songs down.

Songs:

Forget You **(Always fun!)**

Lay me down

No Letter

The Resolution

Price Tag 

I looked up from my notepad when I heard the door slam. I stood to go back in the class room, but Fang, who had walked out, tried to help me gain my balance.

"I can do it myself." I huffed. He ignored me. "Did you not hear me? I'm capable." I repeated. Once I regained my balance I stared at him.

"You have a broken ankle. You're not that capable." He said simply. I looked at him in anger and shock.

"You think I can't do things on my own just because of a dumb injury? You really don't know me, but don't bother trying." I said, furious. I turned and went into the classroom without looking back.


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY! I just want you guys to know I am going to try and update 2 times a week. Please review! I don't know if you like it or not if you don't review! Tell me if you think i should change anything! And do you guys like the whole song thing? If you don't I am thinking about not doing anymore songs. Review and Tell me! **

**Guess What! My birthday is one week from today! I _will_ be updating on my birthday as a gift to you! Yay! Thanks, here's your chapter.**

* * *

><p>Iggy followed me to my locker after class. Fang followed a short distance behind him. I opened it when we got there and told Iggy which books I needed. He grabbed them and closed the locker. We started to walk to lunch when Ashton ran up. He has lunch the same time as me.<p>

"Hey Max! Iggy! Other boy!" He said excitedly.

"Fang." Fang said, looking up at Ashton.

"Oh hey. You guys are brothers right?"Ashton asked.

"Yeah yeah can we just go to lunch?" I asked impatiently. They all nodded and we went to lunch in silence. Me and Ashton sat at our usual table, and he invited Fang and Iggy. Geez. Like seriously. Nudge and Ella joined us shortly after.

"Who-"

"Fang and Iggy." I cut Nudge off before she could start blabbering, pointing to each of them. They all started talking and introducing themselves.

"Oh yeah, Max! Can I sign your cast now?" Iggy pleaded me. I handed him a marker. He walked over to the chair next to me where I was resting my foot. Ella, Nudge and Ashton all saw and wanted in. Notice how Fang didn't bother.

"So you guys wanna come over tomorrow and spend the night?" Ashton asked Iggy and Fang after they all sat down. I don't know why the idiotic school system made us come back on a freaking Thursday, but I'm not complaining.

"Hey! We are spending the night tomorrow! We can all hang out and watch a movie or something! I love movies but can I pick the movie? I think we should go with a romantic comedy or a chick flick or something!" Nudge babbled on. Yes, Nudge and Ella, and now Fang and Iggy are spending the night at our large house. Great. I ate my salad in silence.

"Max, why are you eating salad?" Ashton asked me, just noticing. He didn't know?

"I'm a freaking vegetarian!" I said with an 'obviously' look on my face.

"Since when?" He looked confused. Is he stupid? He's my brother!

"Since I was birthed!" I yelled at him in shock.

"You had bacon this morning." He said.

"That was vegetarian bacon, but you wouldn't notice. You would eat a whole pizza before you realized it wasn't pancakes." I said, staring at him. What a stupid brother. But, I love him.

"Wow, Ashton." Even Ella was disappointed in him. She shook her head and continued eating.

I sat waiting for the class to change into their uniforms in PE. The teacher didn't make me dress out today. When they all came out, he announced that they were playing dodge ball. How cliché. I watched as they chose teams and lined up the dodge balls on the center line. Guess who was in my class? No, not Voldemort. Fang and Iggy. Do they live to stalk me or something? I sat on the lowest bleacher while they played, barely watching and humming to myself. One of my crutches fell over to my left, so I went to pick it up. As soon as I turned to look back at the game on the right side of me, rubber hit me straight in the face, knocking me off the bleacher.

"Jesus!" I yelled. A bunch of people came over to see me. I lay sprawled out on the ground, holding on hand to my face. It was kind of awkward because I couldn't exactly get up, due to my cast.

"What are you trying to kill me? Just cause I have a cast doesn't mean I'm more vulnerable! I know what you're thinking, 'Let's kill Max! It'll be easy cause she can't get away!' Well-" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Max, I didn't know you talked that much. Why don't you go get some ice? The side of your face is bright red." Well, thanks for giving me a bright side!

"I don't want ice." I said.

"Well, how bout cold water?" He suggested.

"No." I don't want anything.

"Somebody at least help Max up." He said ignoring my stubbornness.

"I said multiple times before I can do things on my own so keeps your hands to yourselves or I will knock your lights-" Geez, what is with people and cutting me off today? Anyway, I was interrupted by Fang and Iggy hauling me to my feet, then picking me up by my arms and legs.

"We got it covered coach." Fang said, holding my feet. I started squirming violently.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. They ignored me, and carried me all the way to the bathroom.

"Go wash your face up, doll face." Iggy said in a girly voice. I gave him a death glare. I hopped one footed into the girls' bathroom mumbling to myself about how much of idiots they are. My face was bright red. I splashed water on it and dried it using my sleeve. When I got back out, I tried to hop past them but they didn't allow it.

"You guys are NOT carrying me back there." I said seriously.

"Fine, go!" Iggy said. I started to hop but was unbalanced and almost tripped every three seconds. God, I hate being injured.

"Fang, do the honors." WHAT? No. No. No. No. No. I started going faster, well, at least I tried. Fang easily caught up and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me over his shoulder. I give up. Urgh.

"I hate you with a burning passion." I said.

"Which one?" Iggy asked.

"Both." I replied.

The rest of the day was boring. I always had one class with either Fang or Iggy. I had the rest with Ella and Nudge too, thank the lord. Basically, nothing was fun until Friday night. Yes, the party. Well the party for like 6.

After school on Friday, I lay in my room, utterly and completely bored out of my mind. Marley lay beside me, looking like yarn. When I turned over on my stomach, he climbed on top of me and laid on me.

"MAAAAAXXXX!" Ashton yelled, running into my room, holding a pair of bongos.

"Whaaattttt?" I answered, looking up at him.

"I got these bongos!" He said holding them up with excitement.

"That's great. Can you carry me downstairs? I don't wanna move." I asked. He handed me the bongos and picked me up. When we got down stairs I asked him,

"Are you bored too?" He nodded.

"Go get your guitar." He left the room and came back holding a guitar. And in case you weren't catching on, Ashton plays a lot of instruments too. He started to play.

"Follow in." I said, and started to sing.

_Ho oh woah oh oh no no_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Ho oh woah oh oh no oh_

_Oh Oh_

_Well this is how it starts two lovers in the dark_

_On the run from the one that they call Sheriff Sparks_

_Six guns by their side, and bullet round their waist_

_Two shots to the sky signal sign for the chase_

_The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free_

_By were seen by the good eye of the mean Billy Green_

_And he screamed at the top of his lungs "they're on the run"_

_Mister two outsiders grab your horses and your guns_

I made a gun with my hands and Ashton took the chorus.

_I said I wish that we could stay here_

_But I fear our time has come _

_We could ride out in the darkness _

_Chasing the rising sun_

_We gotta pack our bags this instant_

_We're headin' southbound 'til the next town_

_And we arrive there so safely _

_Baby you could lay me down_

_Lay me down, Lay me down, Lay me down_

He kept playing as it switched back to me.

_Well it's the story of the two, always on the move_

_They got nothing left to lose 'cept their guns and their wounds_

_Now they're crossing borders Sheriff's posse on their trail_

_They' rather die together than be stuck up in a cell_

_They drank up all they whiskey and they partied every night_

_Like it could be the last, the bounty said 'to shoot on sight'_

_They're chasing in the summer knew it came with a price,_

_They wouldn't stop running 'til they found a paradise_

_But the sheriff finally found them with his eyes seeing red_

_So the lovers had to shoot him down and fill him full of lead_

_They were finally free to find a place to lay their head _

_And when he finally did he looked at her and he said_

I pointed to Ashton as he took the chorus.

_I said I think that we could stay here_

_Cause I feel out time has come_

_And we can walk down to the ocean_

_And sit with the rising sun_

_So unpack your bags this instant _

_No more running from town to town_

_And now that we've arrived so safely_

_Baby you can lay me down_

_Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down_

Right then Ella, Nudge, Fang and Iggy walked in the room. I guess Angel let them in. That didn't stop me.

_Well you're my green eyed BOY and I've been running round with you_

_It's the afternoon and we go nothing left to do_

_So wipe the dirt off or take your shirt off_

_And we should go hit the Cantina, we got work off_

_I said its hot outside let me go swimming in your eyes_

_We been running for a while why don't you lay down, make me smile_

_I could never ask for nothing better than this_

_It's just tequila and the beach, that's why it's salty when we kiss_

_I said I think that we can stay here_

_Cause I feel our time has come_

_And we can walk down to the ocean _

_And sink with the rising sun_

_So unpack your bags this instant_

_No more running from town to town _

_And now that we've arrived so safely _

_Baby you can lay me down_

_Lay me down, Lay me down no oh_

_Lame down, lay me down._

And that is pretty much how our little "party" started.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am not sure if i have been keeping up with the songs, but here are the names of them in order.**

** If I die young- The Band Perry**

**Lay Me Down- The Dirty Heads**

**The one in this chapter here is called The Resolution by Jack's Mannequin. Check it out! Tell me how I'm doing! Review! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or any of the characters associated with it. I also do not own Any of the songs put into here. I simply enjoy them. :D**

* * *

><p>Ella and Nudge ran in and jumped on to the two person couch, like always, dropping their bags in the hall. Fang and Iggy followed reluctantly behind, seeing that there were only seats next to me on a big couch, or one next to Ashton on the other two people. Iggy ran over to Ashton when he saw his guitar, awestruck. I was lounged across the whole couch, good foot on the ground. Fang sat on the floor beside the couch I was laying on.<p>

"Hey Max." He said to me as he sat down.

"Hello." I said as I reached for the remote. I grabbed it and turned my head towards Ella and said,

"Put in a movie, would you?" She nodded and stood up. She grabbed a movie that I couldn't see and slipped it in. I didn't realize until it got to the menu screen what it was.

"EWW! We are not watching this!" I yelled. Twilight. Really? She picked that?

"Yes we are!" She yelled back. She ran over to where I was laying and tried to grab the remote. I responded by trying to dodge her hand but eventually she got it and we played tug-of-war. Good thing Fang got up when Ella came over cause Ella pulled me right off the couch. She pulled so hard that she got the remote, and I fell face first into the ground. I screamed when I fell, drawing all attention towards me. Ella looked down at me and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't think so." I said. I was mad that she pushed me off the couch, so when she turned around I grabbed her foot and tripped her too. She started crawling really fast, so I pulled myself forward with my elbows. I was about to grab her foot again and pull her back towards me, but instead I was pulled back.

"What the…?" I asked myself. I flipped my head around to see Fang.

"No fighting." He said and pulled me away from Ella.

"I PROTEST!" I yelled, trying to grab on to something. He stopped pulling and let go of my ankles. I tried to get up and crawl away but Iggy came over and grabbed my arms and Fang grabbed my ankles.

"Not this again." I sighed. Ashton was laughing, and then he spoke up,

"Max is tickli-"

"No I'm not!" I yelled, but it was too late. Fang started tickling my sides. I squirmed and kicked until Iggy held my feet down and Ashton came and held my arms above my head.

"Oh. My. Holy. Crap!" I fit in between laughs.

"Crap isn't very hold Max." Ella said with a 'I know everything' tone.

"Can't . Breath. " I choked out. Fang stopped and I breathed heavily.

"No more fights?" He asked me, looking down at me.

"Yeah yeah." I said and crossed my arms. Ashton and Iggy sat down where they were before.

"Start the movie Ella." Fang called to her. He lifter my legs in the air and sat down where they were, placing them on top of his lap. I squinted my eyes at him and then turned towards the movie. I couldn't bear to watch it. I looked back at Fang. He picked up a marker that was sitting on the side table. He uncapped it and wrote Fang on my cast. Then he put the marker back on the table. He looked at me and smiled. Well, not smiled. More like a half grin thing.

I stood up and hopped into the kitchen. First I grabbed a piece of cold pizza and then with my other hand I picked up Marley. I made my way back into the movie room with much difficulty. I sat down next to Fang and ate the pizza quickly, holding Marley next to me. When I finished, I grabbed a pillow, put it in Fang's lap, and lay down with my head on the pillow and Marley in my lap.

"Why are you laying this way?" he whispered, trying not to interrupt the movie.

"Now I don't have to watch that dumb movie." I replied, playing with Marley's locks. Sooner than expected, I fell asleep.

I woke up, forgetting where I was. Everything quickly came back to me though. It's my house for crying out loud. Where did Fang go? I remember falling asleep with my head on him last night? I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. Ella was on one couch and Nudge on the other. I was wondering where the guys went when I heard Fang, Iggy and Ash in the kitchen. I looked over, since the kitchen was connected openly to the room where I was.

"Breakfast here pronto!" I yelled to them. They turned and looked at me. Iggy snapped his fingers and put on his girl voice.

"Sure thang doll face." He said. I threw him a weird look and then sat up. I went up stairs as quickly as a disabled Max could and changed into a pair of boyfriend shorts and a gray v-neck Beatles t-shirt. I let my wavy hair down and brushed my teeth. I honestly like my hair because it's the kind of waves the make me look like I've been at the beach all day. I plopped back in my original seat once I got downstairs again. Anna walked in and looked around until she found me.

"Hey Max, I've called the doctor to see if you can get your cast off any sooner and he said we can take it off and put it in a brace." She said, being her bright self as always.

"YES!" I fisted the air.

"Do you want to go after you eat since it's just down the street?" She asked. I nodded and she left the room. Before I even took time to turn my head, Fang brought my food over.

"Here, princess." He said handing me the plate.

"Hey! It's _your majesty_ to you!" I grabbed the plate and stuffed my face so fast, Fang had just sat down when I was finish. I grabbed the nearby crutches and called for Anna as I left the door. So, I won't bore you with the details. Basically they took the cast off, gave me a brace, and I left. When I got home, everyone was still there. _Good._ I thought. I didn't want them to leave. As I was sitting watching TV, I noticed Fang. He was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Anna and Bryan. They all seemed to be happy. I looked back at the TV, not really paying attention to whatever Ella and Nudge were watching, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Fang sitting by me.

"Hey." I said, glancing over at him.

"Hey." He said back.

"I'm glad this is gone." I replied gesturing to my brace, where my cast used to be.

"Yeah. I like your parents. They're really nice. And cool." He said. I looked at him, and looked at the ground. I stood up and ran out of the house. I climbed into the tree house in our backyard before anyone saw where I went. I looked in the window. Fang sat there with a confused look on his face. I read his lips when he turned to talk to Ashton and Iggy, who were sitting nearby.

"What did I say?" He asked them. Iggy shrugged.

"Just let her be." Ashton replied. I looked back inside the tree house. I'm really not one to cry. I wouldn't cry if my life depended on it, but here I am shedding a couple tears. I quickly stopped them, rubbing my eyes with my arm, and climbed down. It really bothers me when people call Anna and Bryan my parents because even though I love them, I wish my parents really were here.

I walked straight past the Ella and Nudge in the kitchen. Past Fang, Iggy and Ashton in the family room. I walked straight through every room until I reached the door at the end of the hallway. I walked into our music room. All our instruments are in there, with a mini stage and everything. I sat down at our piano and opened it up. I ran my fingers across the keys and played a song.

_There's a lot that I don't know_

_There's a lot that I'm still learning_

_But I think I'm letting go _

_Find my body it's still burning_

_And you hold me down_

_And you got me living in the past_

_Come on and pick me up_

_Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast_

_I'm aliveand I don't need a witness_

_To know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I just need light_

_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_And the bars are finally closed_

_So I tried living in the moment_

_To the moment it just froze and I felt sick and so alone_

_I could hear the sound_

_Of you voice still ringing in my ear_

_I'm going underground_

_Cause you'll find me anywhere I fear_

_I'm alive and I don't need a witness_

_To know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah, I just need light_

_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_Resolution, resolution_

_And you hold me down_

_Yeah you hold me down_

_Yeah, I'm alive_

_And I don't need a witness_

_To know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah I just need light_

_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution _

_I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_I need light, I need light_

_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

_Light in the dark as I search for the resolution_


	6. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this earlier but I have a very busy schedule. Sorry! Today I had a J-lab for algebra, tomorrow I have a volleyball game, friday I have a birthday party, saturday is my birthday party, and sunday is MY birthday! yay! I will probably get another chapter in on sunday. Thanks for reading. Tell your friends, and review! Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Ella and Nudge saw me when I walked back in the room, they bombarded me.<p>

"MAX!"

"You wanna go to the mall?"

"Who cares if she wants to? She's going!"

"True that!"

"Let's give her a makeover!" I slapped my hands over their mouths.

"No." I said. Simple as that.

I sat down next to Ashton on a couch.

"Please Max? You never let us take you shopping and you would look so hot. You would make so many boys jealous! Come on it would be really fun. You have never even been shopping with me and Ella except that one time but I think you left in tears or screaming or some-" I cut Nudge off.

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?" I asked them.

"Will you let us do whatever we want?" Ella asked in return. I thought about it. Have Nudge talk my ears off my head, or let them give me a makeover? You should understand what a hard choice it is. And I HATE makeovers.

"Can I have 50 dollars and little rights?" I shot back.

"Fine." She agreed, handing me a fifty. "Let's go!"

"No! What? Right now?" I said. They attempted to pull me off the couch. I dug my fingers in the side and gripped tightly to the armrest.

"Oh, Fang and Iggy!" Ella sang. Like dogs, they stood from their couch and came over. Fang grabbed my waist and Iggy pried my hands off the couch.

"HELP! STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled. Nobody helped. They, or should I say Fang, carried me all the way to the car. He tossed me down and buckled my seat belt.

"I'm not completely useless." I said folding my arms across my chest. Everyone else jumped in the car too, including Fang Iggy and Ashton. "Everyone's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, except Ashton and the boys are going somewhere else in the mall. We can't have them see you before you're done." She winked. I stuck my tongue out. The rest of the drive was kind of quiet besides Nudge blabbering her head off. When we finally got in the mall Nudge and Ella instantly pulled me in the opposite direction as the guys.

"Help me!" I mouthed to them. So, by the time we were finished, I had on a whole new outfit. I had on a dark blue pairs of jeans with a navy blue tank top. Over top, I had on a long sleeve gray cardigan with gold button halfway up the front, which I left unbuttoned. I pushed the sleeve up to my elbows. Also, I wore a gold pair of sandals. My hair was curled in ringlets and pushed back with a gold headband, and I wore little makeup. I have some rights, you know? I even wore some gold dangly earrings.

Besides that new outfit, they bought me a black and blue bikini, a dress, some lacy tights and a pair of heels. When am I gonna wear that? Adding on (seriously when does it end?) I got a belly button piercing. That's the worst part. Why would I EVER want people staring at my freaking bare stomach, at a belly button ring? I'm gonna get them back. We finally met up with the guys when the shopping was over, in the food court.

"Wow, Max." was all Ashton said.

"You look…" was all Iggy got out. And,

"." Is all we heard from Fang. If that's what they're saying now, Lord, I never wanna wear that dress.

"You don't even know the worst part." I said sadly.

"What's the worst part?" Iggy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said. We went to find a place to sit and eat, but were stopped. We were walking past a table with some jock-like guys at it. We were ignoring them until one of them tripped me, and I fell flat on my butt.

"You wanna go scum face?" I yelled at him as Iggy helped me up.

"Come on, babe, now I have an excuse to talk to you." He winked. I went to punch him in the face, but he stopped my fist. He then tried to kiss me. I kneed him where the sun don't shine. Little reaction. Darn. Fang walked up to him.

"Listen, douche bag, the girl said no, quite obviously if I do say so myself. So take your little douche-headed friends and go back to your own business." He said calmly.

"Why don't' you make me?" He replied, getting in Fang's face. Fang took a step back. Then, he punched him in the face.

"Come on! Fang stop, I know your angry. You think that I don't get angry? He's not worth it, let's just –"

I was walking in between them as I said that, but I guess that was a mistake cause the guy went to punch Fang and punched me instead. He hit me on my right temple, so close to my eye that it will probably give me a black eye. Pretty instantly they all gasped in shock. Fang went to punch him again but I stopped him.

"Punch him and I will kill you." I said through clenched teeth. We all walked away, pulling Fang before he started a fight.

"Let's see, Max." Ashton said tilting my head up.

"You are so stupid Fang! Can't you just chill out? You could've gotten yourself hurt!" I sighed in frustration.

"Sorry Max." was all he said in reply. A few minutes later, after we had all calmed down, we started walking around again. Fang and Iggy went off to find something to eat, along with Ashton. Me, Nudge and Ella were walking past a sign in the mall when they stopped me to look at it.

"Oh my god." Nudge said. Ella widened her eyes. I looked at the poster. It was for a band competition.

"No." I said and kept walking. Ella grabbed an application and they ran after me.

"Come on Max! It would be so fun!" They tried convincing me.

"We don't even have a band!" I said, starting to get frustrated.

"We can make one!" They countered.

"No!" I finished.

"Please Max!" They stopped me in my tracks and pulled some Bambi eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. If you can make up a band." I continued walking until we got out of there.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday. It was my birthday. It was the best one yet! MY friends threw me a huge suprise party! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**phantomofthefic- not sure what movie...**

**ooo-look-shiny- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! you remind me of a friend, her name is jackie. that would be weird if your name was jackie!**

**I'll answer to some reviews when i get good ones, review.**

**Go for it(;**

* * *

><p>Let's just say I was over ruled when it came to band decision time.<p>

"I hate you all." I said, but no one was listening. "Great, now I'm talking to no one." I continued.

"What should our band name be?" Ella asked, trying to fill out the paper work.

"Heheh we should be called Anonymous so then when we write song they will be by _Anonymous_!" I laughed at my own bad joke.

"Oh my gosh!"

"That's awesome!"

"Good idea!" They all agreed with me. Seriously? I was kidding guys. So, auditions were tomorrow and the contest was in two weeks.

"Let's practice an audition song. Did everyone learn their parts?" I asked looking around to everyone. They all nodded and found their instruments. Fang played lead guitar, Ashton bass, Iggy drums and Ella and Nudge were backup singers. We all got into positions and they started the song we decided on.

_Take a walk; you can hardly breathe the air_

_Look around, it's a hard life everywhere_

_People talk but they never really care_

_On the streets there's a feeling of despair_

_Everyday there's a brand new baby born _

_And everyday there's a sun to keep you warm_

_And it's alright, yeah, it's alright_

_I'm alive and I don't care much for words of doom_

_If it's love you need well I got the room_

_It's a simple thing that came in me when I found you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_Every night on the streets of Hollywood _

_Pretty girls want to give you something good_

_Love for sale, it's a lonely town at night_

_Therapy for a heart misunderstood_

_Look around there's a flower on every street_

_Look around and it's growing at your feet_

_Every day you can hear me say_

_I'm alive_

_I wanna take all that life has got to give_

_All I need is someone to share it with_

_I got love and love is all I really need to live_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_Everyday there's a brand new baby born _

_Everyday there's enough to keep you warm_

_It's okay, and I'm glad to say_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't care much for words of doom_

_If it's love you got well I've got the room_

_It's a simple thing that came to me when I found you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I want to take on what life has got to give_

_All I need is someone to share it with_

_I got love and love is all I really need to live_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't care much for words of doom_

_If it's love you got well I've got the room_

_It's a simple thing that came to me and I thank God_

_I'm alive_

_I can take on what life has got to give_

_All I need is someone to share it with_

_I got love and love is all I really need to live_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Wow." I said when we finished the song. "I can't believe that was only our first practice. We are so gonna win!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Since we were so compatible with the whole band thing we just fooled around the rest of the time. A few minutes after, I went in our backyard to the tree house so I could get some air and think. Shortly after, I was joined by Fang. At first we sat there in silence but then he asked a question that struck me.

"Why did you run away when I said your parents are cool?" I looked at him, eyebrows raised. I looked away again.

"It's a sensitive subject." I replied, hoping he would stop.

"Why?" So it was a failed attempt.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. That's kind of why I asked." I glared at him.

"They aren't my parents. I don't even have parents!" I said, getting a little sensitive again. He looked at me for a minute and opened his mouth to talk.

"My parents and my brother died when I was 8! It hurts me when people call Anna and Bryan my parents because I know they aren't. They just remind me so much of them! And nine years later, I can't even get past them? I'm so stupid!" I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I leaned back against the wall with my leg crossed.

"Hey now." Fang said pulling me to his chest. I leaned my head against him. "You're not stupid because you love someone and miss them. Now I can't sit here and tell you I know how you feel cause I don't. I'm sorry for even bringing it up." He finished laying his head on top of mine.

"Hey, Fang?" I said lifting my head to look at him.

"Hm?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"You're an amazing friend." I told him, then folded my legs to the side and leaned my head on my crossed arms, looking out the window. He sat next to me, head against the wall, watching me.

"When I was about six, my dad left my mom. Me, and my brother lived with my mom and Ashton with my dad. Two years later, they were trying to get back together for the better of us. They were taking my brother to his first soccer game on a Saturday morning. They left me home with ten year old Ashton and our neighbor. They got in a fight, crashed the car. Dad and my bro died instantly. Mom made it to the hospital to tell me what happened, barely. Died of blood loss, and heart failure." I told Fang, not taking my eyes away from the window.

"Sorry." Fang said.

"It's not your fault." I replied.

I looked at Fang and smiled slightly. He leaned in next to me. I leaned my forehead against his. He turned his head sideways as if about to kiss me. I let my lips brush his before getting up and grabbing a soccer ball. As if on cue, Iggy and Ashton came out.

"Get the nets, guys! Let's play a game!" I said jumping down after the soccer ball I threw down. I smirked at Fang as he looked down at me.

"10 buck I can score three and save three." I said, challenge in my voice.

"You're on." He replied, jumping down after me.

"Oh Max, always finding a way to earn the extra buck." Ashton said, shaking his head.

"What can I say?" I smiled and we started a two on two game.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Didn't see that coming! OH YEAH! I'll try to update soon but i have SOL's this week. BLAH. Review please! thank you.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm having a bit of writer's block so sorry for the average chapter :/ I poster all the links for the songs so far on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! If only.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Monday came faster than expected. I lugged myself out f bed and changed into a purple crop-top Beatles shirt. I also wore a ripped pair of black skinny jeans and black, pink, purple and green Osiris. I pulled on a hoodie and drove Ashton, Ella and Nudge to school. We were about fifteen minutes early because Ashton had to get in to make up a test. While Ella and Nudge gossiped about passerby's, I pulled my black hood up and put on my old fashion skull candy earphones. I switched my iPod to Ke$ha and started reading the school assigned Shakespeare book while leaning on the hood of my car. About ten minutes later I thought I heard my name being called, but decided to ignore it.<p>

"Max?" The voice had yelled. I ignored it and kept reading. The earphones were pulled off my head and the book snatched out of my hand about a minute later. I looked up to Fang and Iggy.

"What the hell?" I said, reaching for my stolen items. They just pulled their hands away from me. "Give them back!" I continued. Iggy held the earphones, my prized possession, above his head. With him being taller than me, they were just out of my reach. I stood on my tippy toes, hands up so that my shirt came up showing my stomach. I grabbed them and came back down quickly.

"Max, what was that?" Fang asked me, indicating to the belly button ring.

"Um, what?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"You know what I'm talking about." He replied with a come-on look on his face. I quickly grabbed my bags and my book out of his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, and quickly ran off to my locker. When I got into English, I sat in my usual seat, next to Iggy and diagonal from Fang.

"Max!" I looked over to Iggy. "We really did need to talk to you. Ella told me this morning that the competition was moved up to Saturday!"

"What? We have barely even practiced anything!" I said surprised.

"Max, I seriously thing we can do this. Did you hear us at last practice? Any one of us can learn a song and the music by listening to it once. We will do great." Fang assured me.

"Okay. I agree. How did Ella just figure that out anyway? I thought she would be on it before now." I questioned.

"Apparently some other kids from school are doing it too. You know a… Hayden... and a… Ashley?" he said, trying to remember the names. I groaned when I heard the names. The biggest jock and the biggest… well, slut.

"Whatever." I said, and turned to the teacher who was starting class. School went by easily. After school I decided to take a run. I put on a hot pink sports bra and black athletic shorts with white Nike's. I was about ten seconds down the side walk, iPod on my arm, and ear phones in my ears, when I stopped short abruptly. Fang stood in front of me, shirtless. Also wearing workout attire. Wow-wee. Max likey. I pulled out my ear phones.

"Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"Work out." He replied simply. "Max, I have something to ask you. Do you want to, er, go out some time?" He asked leaning his head down slightly and scratching his neck.

"Yes. How about right now? I can give you my work out sesh schedule!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"Sure." We spent the rest of the afternoon working out together. We did sprints, a couple miles, and some cardio. It was fun. When we finally reached his house, we stood there awkwardly for a second before I finally said,

"That was fun. Thanks for hanging with me." I reached up and kissed him on the lips quickly, then came off my tippy toes. Obviously I wear the pants in the relationship.

"Me too, Max. Me too." He smiled. I took off down the driveway all the way back to my house. I fell on my bed, wiped out. After taking a shower, I went on my computer. Nudge and Ella Skyped me, so I answered.

"Max! Oh my gosh, since the competition is moved up we need to get a new outfit plan down. How about that dress we just got you? Oh and you can do a whole outfit change thing into something more rocker-ish! That would be so cool!" That's the first time I have heard hear stop talking on her own.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I replied tiredly.

"Iggy told me you and Fang kissed!" Ella screamed. My eyes widened slightly and my head shot up from my pillow. "So, it is true!" Her and Nudge started screeching.

"One, little kiss. I swear that's all." I said.

"That's a big deal, still!" They yelled. They then started to go through clothes that I could wear on dates with him.

"God no, this is not going to be like that." I said, flat out. They looked disappointed for a second, but they over rule me very often. I think I drifted to sleep while listening to them talk. I woke up next morning, a little drowsy. I put on a black v-neck shirt, a pair of light blue ripped jeans and my Osiris. I went downstairs to find breakfast, and ran into Anna.

"Morning Max. I need to talk to you. Thursday We need to go to a wedding, so you guys will be skipping school so we can drive. It's about an hour drive. You'll be back before school on Friday." She told me.

"Ew, I don't want to dress up for a wedding! Who the heck is getting married on a Thursday anyway?" I replied, sitting at the table now.

"It's a friend from work, and you are required to go. I expect you to act your best, young lady." She finished, and continued on. She had probably already picked a dress out too.

When I got to school, I met up with Fang in the parking lot. First he gave me a short kiss on the lips, and then slung his arm around me. Finally. Ha-ha.

"I'm going to a wedding on Thursday. I'm skipping school. It's out of town." I said to him.

"Oh. You'll be back for Friday though right?" He asked smoothly.

"Of course."I said. And we walked all the way to class together.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, Could've been better right? Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**HEEY! Things are getting interesting this chapter! Remeber that I will post all musci links on my profile. Also, I will post the links to their outfits. Review!**

**ooo-look-shiny: too bad, it would've been CRAZY if your name was jackie!**

**Maximum Ride FOREVER. FANGirl- I know, i was trying to trick you! (Laughs maniacally) Just kidding about the laughing. One time I was trying to remember that word (maniacally) and i made up a random word that was like menochally. It was funny. Probably not to you. Sorry. I love your username!**

**Neon shoelaces and Fax: thanks, i like how she acts too (:**

**Ally babyy3: thank you!**

* * *

><p>We practiced many songs, not really deciding what to do yet, on Tuesday. Wednesday I spent the afternoon working out with Fang again. Thursday morning we drove about an hour and a half because we stopped twice for Ashton to eat. We finally got to the hotel and checked in. The place was huge and fancy.<p>

"Jesus, have mercy." I whispered under my breath as we looked around. Ashton chuckled when he heard me say that. We went up to our room to get ready for the wedding. I went in the bathroom last, trying to spend less time in the dress. It wasn't too bad, surprisingly. On the other hand, it was still a dress and my least favorite thing to wear. The top was blue, and had a piece coming down the center that was black and went into a white, blue and black design. The dress was floor length.

I slipped on a pair of black heels with a ruffle thing going on in the front. The heels made the dress come off the floor just barely. I hate jewelry, and refused Anna's choice in it. I had long Taylor Swift curls and a black headband with a big flower on the side that came close to going over my forehead like a hippie-band. I wore light makeup, basically black eyeliner and mascara plus silver glittery eye shadow. But only cause Angel used the Bambi eyes.

"God, I feel so exposed." I said, coming out of the bathroom. Ashton wore a black suit with a blue tie to match me. Angel wore a pink, black and white floral dress. Anna and Bryan wore matching greens.

"Max and Ashton go stand by the door." Anna said, pushing things around to find her camera. She took a bunch of pictures, then got her smaller camera and put it in the little purse she had along with her phone and money. Bryan got the gift and we went to the wedding.

The actual 'I-do' thingy was boring. The whole reception thing was pretty fun. It wasn't completely formal. Everyone danced and ate and stuff. There was a band performing. They made toasts and asked if anyone would like to say anything. People talked forever, and when they asked for a last call, Anna whispered to me and Ashton.

"Go sing a nice song." She said, smiling

"No!" I tried whispering.

"Do as I say." She said to me before volunteering us. We went up on stage. Ashton borrowed a guitar from a band member and I took a seat at the stool. I leaned forward to the mike.

"Congratulations on your marriage, we wish you a life of happiness. Here's a song for you." I said looking at the happy couple and smiling. I cued in the drums and guitar and started singing. The rest fell in perfectly.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<em>

And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl

Yes you want her  
>Look at her you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>And there's one way to ask her<p>

It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks at the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it a shame  
>Too bad,<br>You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy you'd better do it soon  
>No time will be better<p>

And she won't say a word  
>She won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks at the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Ain't it sad<br>Ain't it a shame  
>Too bad,<br>You gonna miss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hid it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Float along<br>And listen to the song  
>The song says kiss the girl<p>

Whoa whoa

Shalalalalala  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You gotta kiss the girl<p>

Kiss the girl  
>Why don't you<br>Kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl

I finished the song with a smile. The bride and groom had been dancing around, along with some other couples. We walked of stage and they thanked us kindly. The reception was over about an hour later. When we finally got back to the hotel and I was out of the dreadful clothing, I decided to go on Facebook. _Anna Fletcher Ride has tagged a video of you._ I clicked on it. It was the video from the wedding. Dear Lord. There were like 20 comments already! I scrolled through some.

_**Nudge Martinez**__: MAX! YOU LOOK AMAZING! I bet you didn't do that on your own because that's way above your level. No offense. I love the song, so cute! I saw it in _The Little Mermaid_ Movie! It's so great! _

_**Ella Martinez: **__I'm quite impressed Max. You're setting some standards, raising the bar._

_**Jeffery Burgess: **__Hey Max, can I meet your hot friend? ;D XD_

_**Nicholas Burgess: **__Max? Unbelievable. ;)_

They all liked it. I'm so going to get Anna for this!

On the way home from wherever we were, Ella texted me.

_Hey Max_

_**Hey**_

_You're not going to like this, but guess what?_

_**Why would you tell me then? What?**_

_It's important, that's why. Fang cheated on you._

Even without her there I could hear the tone in her voice. I denied it at first. He wouldn't do something like that to me. I know it.

_**Proof?**_

_Why you were at the wedding, there was this party at Tommy's house. You know, the cute Tommy?_

_**I know who Tommy is, there's only one.**_

_Okay, well, Fang and Iggy came, but so did Ashley. She was all up on him, you know, touching him and stuff. I came back a couple minutes later, and they are in a full on, make out session up against a wall! I think Fang had some alcohol but only one, so he must have had some common sense in him. I'm really sorry Max. Don't worry though; I saved the decking for you. I merely slapped him and called him a weenie._

_**I'm still not sure.**_

_Oh! I took a picture._ She sent me a picture of Fang and an ugly biyatch making out. It was definitely him.

_**You know Ella? I'm not even sad. I'm only mad. I'm going to deck him. I don't think I can sing Saturday. Not with him. I'm sorry. I will work other arrangements out though. Thanks for telling me. **_

Friday was great. The only thing I did was go to school, deck Fang, call him a man-whore, and go home. I'm not sad, or devastated. I'm angry. I hate that girl so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Double line. Oh yeah. I hope you liked it. Remember to check out songs and outfits on my profile. Fell free to ask questions! Review! ;D<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey. There is SOO much going on in this chapter, so my apologizes for the length. It's mostly all the songs. Links on profile. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The show tomorrow. That was when I would get my revenge. I have the most super mega awesome foxy hot plan. <strong>(Name where that 'word' is from!;)) <strong>I had THE ultimate plan. I really don't want to skip the show because of Fang, but this is for my plan and for the rest of the band, whom I will not let down.

**FANG POV**

I looked outside the curtain to find the band performing before us. Ashley and Hayden's band. They were HORRIBLE. First off, they sang _BlahBlahBlah_ **(Ke$ha)** Imagine a girl like that, singing a song like that. Second, their voices were major BS. I turned around, and paced nervously. Ella and Nudge sat on a couch, and Iggy and Ashton sat on another. They all were talking calmly. We all wore the outfits the girls, not including Max, picked out for us. I wore a black v-neck, black jeans and black skate sneakers. Iggy wore a white v-neck, gray jeans and white skate sneakers. Ashton wore light gray shoes and v-neck with black jeans.

Ella and Nudge wore matching dresses, except Ella wore gray and Nudge wore black. Supposively we were going with a whole theme. Everyone except Max wore black, gray or white. Speaking of Max, where was she?

"I give up. Max ain't coming." Iggy said.

"You have to sing then, Fang." Ashton said. I sighed. I am fine with singing, but I messed this up for everyone. They both were disappointed. I could tell. I went to see if Ella and Nudge were disappointed too but they weren't there. They were talking to a worker.

"That was Ashley and her band, The Pink Flamingos!" The announcer said. What kind of name is that? It matches her oink feathery dress though. I still can't believe I messed things up with Max so bad. What was I thinking? I understand why she decked me. I sighed as the announcer called us up.

"Next up, Anonymous!" The announcer said cheerfully. We walked out and went to our instruments. I picked up a black guitar. I motioned to everyone else, and we started playing. I was about to start singing, like literally, I opened my mouth to be interrupted by another voice. It sang-

_Oh written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main, oh_

_Seasons come and go, but I will never change, and I'm on my way._

The voice was familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it, until she walked out. Max. The spotlights hit her, in her gray v-neck and jeans. She looked amazing. Her hair, curly, like Taylor swift. A headband going across her forehead with a big flower on the side. She had on silver eye makeup, that glittered as she walked down the aisle way. Iggy came out, rapping as Max came up the stairs and trotted around him, nodding her head. She sang the chorus more, Iggy rapping the raps. When the song was over we took a two minute break.

"Max," I said, outing my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Fang. I don't appreciate you doing what you did. I'm here only because I would never let this band down. Now, let me go change so we can continue." She turned and walked toward the dressing room. The rest of us went on stage and signed a few autographs, who knows why they wanted autographs from a tiny band like us. Ella told us to go, because Max had come out. She was so hot, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, pretty, stunning and every word that means the same as those. She wore a tight one shoulder purple dress, lacy floral tights and black peep toe heels. She took the headband out and left her hair in those beautiful curls. Boy, I wanted to kiss her.

I walked up to the microphone after telling everyone except Max what song.

"I made a mistake, and this is a song I want to sing for Max right here. I'm sorry." I half-grinned at her. She blushed, but turned the other way. The piano started and I took the microphone off, so I could walk over and sing to her. I lifted her head to look at me. The crowd loved it.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting, Could it be that we have been this way before  
>I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core<br>But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>Your impossible to find<br>This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
>You always thought that I was stronger<br>I may of failed, but I have loved you from the start  
>Ohhhh<br>But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again  
>Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<br>So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words, Cuz talk is cheap<br>And remember me tonight, When your asleep  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again<br>Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again  
>Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>Your impossible to find<em>

The whole song was me fighting to look at her as she tried to walk away, or fold her arms, or be mad.

"Thank you." I said, bowing a little

**MAX POV**

Fang thought he could win me back with one song? He is so stupid. I was going to counter it. And I wasn't going to be nice about. I whispered quickly to the band, Ella and Nudge excitedly agreed. I pulled the second mic off the stand.

"You think that little songs going to win me back, Fang?" I said, looking between him and the crowd. "You wanna know what he did?" I asked the people. They nodded excitedly. "He made out with another girl." I said. They booed. "Behind my back, at a party with my least favorite person in the world that he's never talked to." I finished. They booed more. "So, this is for you." I said to him, angrily. The music started.

_**Listen to yourself, You're a hot mess  
>St-t-stutter through your words, Breaking a sweat<strong>_I wiped my hand across my head_  
><em>_**What's it gonna take to confess, What we both know**_ I held my hand out as the universal I don't know sign_  
><em>_**Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
>Now your little party's gonna end, So here we go<br>Doha-a-ooo, You got a secret**_ I held my finger to my lips_  
><em>_**Woohha-a-ohooh, You couldn't keep it**_ Shook the finger back and forth_  
><em>_**Woohha-a-ohooh, Somebody leaked it, And now some shits about to go down**_I pointed the finger toward the ground_  
><em>_**I never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone  
>Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss and tell<strong>_ I blew a kiss_  
><em>_**You really should've kept it in your pants, Hearing dirty stories from your friends**_ I hooked my finger on his belt loop and pushed him back_  
><em>_**Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss and tell **_Blew another kiss_**  
>Your looking like a tool not a bawler, Your acting like a chick, why bother?<strong>_ I did that Why? Symbol again_**  
>I can find someone way hotter, With a bigger wow… well <strong>_I widened my eyes and rolled them_**  
>'Cause I'm done with the ways that you've messed up, You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<strong>_ I put my finger on his lips_**  
>I'm so sick of it, I've had enough, I hope you cry <strong>_I pushes the finger off and did the cry motion_**  
>Woohha-a-ohooh, You got a secret<strong>_ Finger to lips_**  
>Woohha-a-ohooh, You couldn't keep it<strong>_ Shake the finger_**  
>Woohha-a-ohooh, Somebody leaked it, And now some shits about to go down<strong>_ Finger goes down_**  
>Never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss and tell**_ Blew a kiss_**  
>You really should've kept it in your pants, Hearing dirty stories from your friends <strong>_Hooked my finger on his belt loop and pushed him back_**  
>Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss and tell<strong>_ Blew a kiss_**  
>Kiss and tell (x8)<br>I hope you know, You gotta go, You **_Pointed at him_**  
>Get up and go, I don't wanna know <strong>_Did the go sign, jerking my thumb back_**  
>Or why your gross, You gotta go, You <strong>_I made a disgusted face at him_**  
>Get up and go, 'Cause I don't wanna know <strong>_I jerked my thumb back_**  
>I never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone <strong>_

_**Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell  
>You really should've kept it in your pants, Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell  
>Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell <strong>_Blew a kiss and turned away.

I breathed heavily after I was finished. The crowd cheered loudly. I bowed a little. Fang looked surprised. I gave him a 'told you so' look. He took his mic and walked up to the edge of the stage.

"Oh Max, you're amazing. I have another song for you, love." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a couple steps the other way. The crowd awed.

He sang _She Is _**(The Fray)** I countered that with _Gravity_ **(Sara Bareilles) **He threw back _True_ **(Ryan Cabrera)**

"Oh you're gonna like this one." I said to Fang. "And by like, I mean hate." I winked at the crowd.

_I see you driving 'round town with the boy I love and I'm like, forget you! Oo, oo, ooo  
>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo<br>Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, but that don't mean I can't get you there.  
>I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, but the way you play your game ain't fair.<br>I pity the fool that falls in love with you (oh he's a gold digger)  
>Well (just thought you should know)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend  
>I see you driving 'round town with the boy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo  
>Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<br>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya, 'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap.  
>I pity the fool that falls in love with you (oh shh he's a gold digger)<br>Well (just thought you should know)  
>Ooooooh<br>I've got some news for you, OOOH, I really hate your ass right now  
>I see you driving 'round town with the boy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too!  
>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<em>

_Ha, now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo  
>Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad)<br>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" (your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh!<br>I see you driving 'round town with the boy I love and I'm like, forget you! Oo, oo, ooo  
>I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Ha, now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, ooo_

"Okay, so I'm getting that 'one last song' signal. Let me finish it off. I hope you change your mind about things." Fang said.

_She has no problems with secrets  
>She knows how to keep them<br>She never felt the need to let them show  
>And I've had no trouble with speaking<br>Or trusting my instincts  
>But maybe this is one that I should know<br>But as I'm waiting there  
>The devil on my shoulder stares<br>Laughing that the one thing I can't get, it's what I need_

She, she is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive<br>And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine

My vocal cords have been fighting  
>My mouth likes to spite me<br>It never says the words that come to mind  
>And I brought a stick to a gun fight<br>And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
>I run, but I can't hide what's always there<p>

She, she is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive<br>And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine

I can see these things I do  
>and never seem to follow through<p>

She, she is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive...<p>

She, she is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive<br>And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine

She, she is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive<br>And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine

The crowd cheered loudly. The whole band came forward and took a bow. We held our hands up in the air and gathered to the side to hear the results. "And your winner is… Anonymous!" We all cheered happily. We gathered our trophy and went backstage.

"Max, I'm really sorry. It was the biggest regret I will ever have. Can you please forgive me?" Fang had pulled me aside when we got backstage.

"I don't think it will be that easy." I replied to him, tired of the drama. His face fell. "But…" He lit up, hoping for a good outcome. "We can start over. Friends." I said, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the length. PLEASE READ THIS: I know you are probably all like, wow cool they won. very un-original. BUT, I'm really going to kick things up, and there will be more surprises and such. Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Sorry I didn't post sooner. I spent the day riding horses, swimming and playing with bunnies. Fun right? Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews, keep it up!**

**phantomofthefic and Owned by Max:: YES! I LOVE AVPM! You guys earn awesome points for watching it. Or should i say, super mega foxy awesome hot points? ;) i have seen the sequel too, both are great. what's your favorite part?**

**xXxAlizaxXx: thanks for the review and suggestions. It is helpful to know what you want to see more of, but at the same time it is my story. if you didn't read the authors note at the beginning or if i didn't mention this in it, i did think of this idea as an original idea and i did think of it using different characters. I guess what i'm trying to say is, i know they are out of character but that's just they way i thought it up. i am trying to change the characters to be more like who they are, so thank you for the VERY HELPFUL review. tell me how i do! (:**

* * *

><p>We had THE BIGGEST announcement on Monday. I think it ruined like half of the peoples day. We all sat bored in class. I was talking to Iggy about sports or something.<p>

''I'm not really a sports person. I'd rather spend my time doing something that isn't a waste of my time, if you know what I mean." He said, waggling his eyebrows. I raised one eyebrow at him, and then shoved him.

"Pardon this interruption for a very important announcement." said the magic voice thing. "There is going to be a very big change in the school system. Due to problems with our schools and the amount of money we have, we are now going to be opening a girl's only school. All girls will be transferred to this school and boys will stay. All details will be sent home today, but tomorrow is the last day together. Uniforms will be handed out tomorrow. Thank you." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Oh my god." I said, speechless. Everyone had their mouth hanging open. "This is so stupid! I'm gonna freaking punch someone! I'm not wearing a uniform!" I freaked out. "What about our band, we just got that gig at that place? What about sports? What about bitches? I'm not going to an all girl's school! Where's a wall I can punch, I'm going to hurt someone." I clenched my fist tightly.

"Max… down, girl. Calm." Iggy said, pulling my hand down to the table.

"I think she's gonna miss me. That's why she's freaking." Fang winked at me. Ew.

"I wouldn't miss a man-whore." I said sourly. I let my head fall forward on my desk.

"Students, please calm down. We need to continue class!" The teacher yelled over all of us. I was mad. All girls? EW! First off, uniforms for girls are always skirts. Skirts! You know how I am with skirts. Its shorts, sweats or jeans. No- thing else. Second, basketball tryouts are supposed to be this week. I'm guaranteed a spot. God, I hope we have the same coach. She is a girl, so probably. Third, what about people like Ashley and her gang? They are such sluts and they are gonna think they own the whole school. We'll make things clear the first day, that's for sure. I am going to hate school.

When we finally got out of class, I was the last one out, due to a stupid teacher. I walked out to find Iggy leaning against the wall, watching Fang talk to some redhead. Lissa, that's her name. She is disgusting. For one, she's wearing a way-under-fingertip-length mini skirt, and a low cut tank top. She was obviously flirting with Fang, and he was obviously trying to leave. I guess I would help him out. Only because I'm great. I walked up to Lissa and stood in between her and Fang. Which was hard. I had to push Fang out of the way since she was so close to him.

"Hey bitch. Could you try not to be such a, what's the word? Slut? No, that's not right. Oh I remember, BITCH!" I said in her face. Iggy suppressed a laugh.

"And you aren't one?" was her amazing comeback.

"Actually, no. I'll leave the job to you." I told her.

"You think you're so special."

"I am special!"** (This was one of the comebacks for if someone tried to convince you to have sex, and said "You think you're so special!" It was a very funny health class(:)**

"Oh, uh, hey. You have a little something right here." I kept talking, pointing to a spot on my face.

"Where? Oh my gosh!" she pulled out a mirror.

"Right about… here." I punched her in the face. Her head jerked to the side, but that's the last I saw, because I was already gone.

"Don't wanna make the same mistake twice." I said to Fang, as I walked past them.

"Max you know she's gonna tell and you're gonna go to the office." Iggy said as he and Fang followed behind me trying to keep up.

"It's not like I have any standards to keep. I'm about to go to all girls school for crying out loud!" I said, not turning around.

"Chill out Max. We all know Iggy's the most disappointed here." Fang said.

"No more girls for me." He said, wiping a fake tear.

"It's just; I have worked so hard at being this certain person. I've set so many goals for myself, and then they're all ruined because of too much extra money in the school system. Donate it to pandas or something!" I huffed. I stalked away frustrated.

"Max! I am going to miss you so much!" said Mr. Evans. Gosh, way to bring it up some more.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, giving him a half-hearted grin. He tried to hug me but I'm not a huggy person, so it was kind of awkward as I had my arms squished to my sides. Music is my favorite class because we don't do a single thing. He doesn't care; he thinks it is more of a free class that you can do anything that involves instruments. I sat on the stool of the piano and ran my fingers across the keys.

"You play?" Fang said from behind me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then play." I played a short piece that I made up off the top of my head.

"How'd you learn?" He asked when I finished.

"Taught myself." I replied.

"Is that even possible?" He asked a little surprised.

"Obviously." I said, and left to PE once the bell rang. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a cutoff shirt that stopped just below my belly button. I wasn't trying to be a slut, but it is insanely comfortable.

"Indoor field hockey! Grab a stick and come to me so I can assign you a court and team!" Mr. Golden yelled as we came out and finished stretching. I was quickly assigned to the first team, along with Iggy, Fang (Coincidence? I think not.), Paul, Jake, and Dan. I think the coach assigns me to all boys' teams because he hates me. He wants to torture me because he knows I don't want to go to all girls' school. I let out a huge sigh as I walked to the court. We were playing the other hardest team that coach made, which was all boys. Like really, what is going on here?

Fang started the game with a back pass to me. From there, I drove it into the goal. Nobody on our team had even moved an inch.

"Boom! Check it and burn!" I said, high fiving all the players on my team.

"Nice goal!"

"Alright, Max!"

"Oww, oww!"

They all cheered. The second time Fang passed back to Paul instead. The other team actually thought this time, so I had another player marking me. I casually walked around while Jake scored another goal. Fang passed back to me, Iggy ran up, I passed it long to Iggy, Iggy passed it to Fang and he scored. That is basically how the rest of the game went. They only had one shot on us, when my team put me in goal and I stopped to tie up my hair, but I still blocked it.

"Max you're great at hockey!" Iggy exclaimed as we walked to lunch. "Do you like to watch?"

"That question is as stupid as a screen door on a submarine, Iggy." I said in a 'duh' tone. "Return it and get me a smarter one."

"Well." He replied. "Some of us guys are playing a game for fun, you wanna come?"

"It depends on whether or not you losers can play." I said.

"Oh come on Max, of course we can play." Iggy was getting irritated that I wouldn't just answer the question.

"Cool your jets. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>"You don't have to like me, I'm not a Facbook status." ~Wiz Khalifa 3<strong>

**So I'm really into quotes. I'm gonna post a quote at the end of every chapter. Tell me if you like them.**

**I am trying to add a little twist on the story. Tell me if you liiiikeeeeee it! Review. R-E-V-I-E-W Thats the way we spell review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Greeting earthlings! I have a propisition. I need a new summary for this story because I want more people to read it. If you have an idea, comment with the idea! If I really like your's I will use it, and dedicate it to you (: And also, tell your friends, tell your friends friends, tell you friends hobos, just READ MY STORY! PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Thanks!**

**Chapter eleven. Leggo.**

* * *

><p>Ashton agreed to drop me, Ella and Nudge off at the girl's school. He also agreed to drive Fang and Iggy to school. I put on the black uniform skirt, and a light blue collared shirt. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows and put on the jacket so that the rolled cuffs showed through the bottom of the half sleeved jacket. I left the black jacket unbuttoned, and unbuttoned the first couple shirt buttons. I pulled on my black combat boots over my knee high socks. I threw some basketball shorts and a t shirt into a bag along with some Nikes for basketball tryouts.<p>

I jumped in the front seat of the car. Ella and Nudge climbed in the very back when we got to their house, and then we drove to Fang and Iggy's. I hopped out of the car to go ring their doorbell. When they came out I could not stop laughing. Their uniforms were hilarious. I'm not sure why, but it was so funny. Basically they are wearing boy versions of the girl outfit, but dark blue ties and khaki pants.

"Your one to laugh Max." Fang said grumpily. He looked very un- Fang like. Almost in a preppy boy sort of way.

**FANG POV**

Max looked really great in her uniform… and I mean REALLY great.

**MAX POV**

I slung my bags over my shoulder and jumped out of the car. Ella and Nudge followed behind me. Now, I'm not going to bore you with the details. It's school for crying out loud! I made my way to basketball practice to be stopped by a familiar face. It was Coach Ray! She was the girl's basketball coach at the other school. Thank the Lord she came over here.

"Max! What are you doing here? You don't have to try out; I already know how you play." She winked at me. "Go home, get some rest or something." She patted my back and continued to the gym. I shrugged to myself. I decided to walk to the restaurant down the street where we were playing our gig tonight, seeing that I didn't think about having a ride home anyway. I walked along side a tall brick wall, on a sidewalk. It was kind of dark over here because of the forest shade.

I was humming some lyrics in my head when I was grabbed by my wrist and pulled into an alleyway. I struggled to get my hands free, but someone had tied them together.

"What the-" I was cut off by a hand being slapped over my face. I looked at who had their dirty hand on my face. A big buff man with a bald head and creepy moustache. As I looked around, I saw another man who looked similar to the first and one more man. This guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, behind his glasses. He had a blond moustache that was neatly trimmed.

"Hello Maximum." The man said. I struggled some more.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I said angrily.

"My name is Jeb Batchelder. We want to test on you, Max. Let us do some experiments. We will let you go as soon as we are finished, we just want to perform a few experiments." He grinned evilly. Creep.

"Hell no." I said, glaring at him. I kicked one of the guys in the gut, making him drop me. The other big guy punched me in the face, around my eye. I kicked him in the shin and punched him in the gut. The other had gotten up and scratched my cheek with something sharp. I felt the warmth drip down to my mouth, the taste filling it. I continued trying to beat up these guys, but one girl, not even ME, can take on these huge guys alone. Then, Jeb pulled out a knife. It distracted me, secondarily, and one of the guys punched me in the ribcage. Jeb lunged at me, slicing my arm, and again, my thigh. I kicked his legs out from under him and punched the guy behind me. The other one grabbed my hand mid-punch and bent my fingers back. _SNAP!_ Great, I couldn't move the fingers on that hand.

"Come on. Let's leave, men." Jeb said to the men. They followed behind him quickly as they ran to a truck. "We will be back, Maximum!" He shouted out the window. Just my luck, no people were around to see or hear.

"My name is actually Max" I called after him. I sighed heavily and heaved myself off the ground. There was nothing else to do but walk to the restaurant like planned. I pulled on a dark hoodie to cover the cut and pulled the hood up, so it shaded my face. I put on a pair of black sunglasses too. No, I am not emo like Fang. Don't tell him I said that. Actually, go ahead! I walked all the way to the place, head down so no one would see me. I walked through the back to a room where they were all waiting.

"MAX! Hey! Why are you so dark and covered up?" Ella asked me. They all got up to come see me. I guess the only thing I can do is tell the truth.

"I… got jumped… by a druggie. He didn't do much damage just this." I took off my sunglasses. They gasped at the dark eye and bloody cut on my face. Eh, so I stretched it a little.

"Here, let me clean it up." Ashton rubbed a wet towel on my cheek.

"I'm fine guys, just go tune instruments and I will meet you out there. I turned around and laid my stuff on the couch while they all left. When I turned around again, Fang was still there.

"Max, what really happened?" He asked me, staring at me. I looked at the ground.

"That is what happened." I replied quietly, not making eye contact. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Tell me what happened." He stated firmly, not giving another choice.

"Is that the only option?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Fine." I gave in. I told him to pull up my sleeve (my left hand was immobile) and showed him the long cut on the bottom of my forearm. His mouth opened slightly. I lifted my leg and showed him the one that they hadn't noticed due to my dark jeans. Blood soaked through them. His mouth opened wider. I pulled up my left sleeve and showed him my very swollen pinky and ring fingers. He gasped.

"What happened?" He ordered, once again.

"I was walking here when some guy pulled me into an alleyway. The one loon said he wanted to perform experiments on me and I said no and beat them up, but the two goons were really big. Then he pulled out a knife. Then finally they were just like 'Let's leave! We'll be back Maximum!' And I walked here." I finished.

"Max, why didn't you say anything?" He almost yelled, staring me in the eyes.

"Because it's no big deal." I mumbled.

"Of course it's a big deal!" He was mad.

"Hey, let's just do this show quick and then go back to the house and I'll let you do you Mr. Doctor thing or whatever you want, kay?" He nodded. As long as it got him off my back for now. I put the hood back up and my sunglasses back on and went out on stage with Fang. The rest of them were already ready. I pulled the mic off the stand and bowed my head a little so no one in the crowed could see my face. Iggy started playing the piano and Ashton, the guitar.

_We're done, but it's not over.  
>We'll start it again, out to the end of the day.<br>It keeps getting better.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together.. <em>

Fang did the rap part

_**Started from nothing, ended up with everything.  
>From the house, to the whips, taking trips to any place that you care to name.<br>Champagne, skydivin'  
>EZ wider papers, no blunts, hit it once you mile high<br>Runnin' now I'm livin' how I'm supposed to, supposed to  
>Laughing at you haters like I told you, told you<br>I just tell the waitress keep pouring.  
>Get in front of the camera keep posing<br>Too much bank to be rolled in, that's why I stay golden, till the cake gets swollen.  
>And you just can't fold it. or it's old and molded.<br>And the crust get golden.**_

_We're done, but it's not over.  
>We'll start it again, out to the end of the day.<br>It keeps getting better.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together.<em>

_We're done, but it's not over.  
>We'll start it again, out to the end of the day.<br>It keeps getting better.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together.<em>

_**You stay the night cause you say my life is exciting  
>Wake up still drunk not going to work cause you like it<br>Livin' with no regrets  
>Buyin' more bottles while we got ones I ain't even opened yet<br>Notice that first thought you wanna talk about your boyfriend, boyfriend  
>Now everytime he callin' you ignoring him, noring him<br>Somewhere tasting trees  
>Cat and mouse<br>You chase me I'll chase this cheese  
>While we're young, one<strong>_

_We're done, but it's not over.  
>We'll start it again, out to the end of the day.<br>It keeps getting better.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together.<em>

_We're done, but it's not over.  
>We'll start it again, out to the end of the day.<br>It keeps getting better.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together.<em>

We sang a couple more songs and packed up our instruments. I went to get in Ashton's car, but Fang stopped me.

"Your coming with me." He said and guided me to his own car. I groaned and slumped along. "I'm taking Max. I need to talk to her. You can have Iggy." Ashton nodded, not really commenting on me and Fang.

"I'm not a dog!" Iggy yelled. We just ignored him. Fang buckled me in and closed my door.

"I'm not useless! For crying out loud!" I yelled at him. He climbed in the other side and we set off to Fang house.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Like or dislike? REVIEW! I love that song, it's my favorite. Check it out on my profile and review! <strong>

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
